


Dead plants

by 1wooseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, flower shop yuta, plant lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: Dong Sicheng loved plants and his roommate Taeyong couldn't handle the fact that almost there entire dorm was almost overflowing with houseplants, half of which where dead.





	Dead plants

Dong Sicheng really liked plants.

In fact, he loved them.

Being a second year student in university should’ve meant that his plant collection be limited, but in reality his collection seemed to have gotten bigger. His roommate Taeyong was constantly getting on his back whenever he brought home another plant, complaining about how their dorm room was getting crowded. But Sicheng didn’t listen and would constantly bring home plant after plant.

He shrugged off his backpack by the door, making sure that the tiny plant he held in his left hand was secure. “Tae?” He asked, looking around the room for an empty spot to place his new baby plant. “I brought home a new plant, I hope you don’t mind.”

Sicheng had just sat down the plant in between two bigger ones when Taeyong entered the room. “You brought home another plant? Sicheng I told you not to bring home anymore plants.” He let out a sigh and watched as Sicheng organized the plants so that the new one could get plenty of light. “Our dorm is literally overflowing with your damn houseplants!”

The younger boy stood back, happy with how he had placed his new plant. “Yeah but Taeyong, this plant was calling for me to adopt it.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and let his eyes scan the room that looked more like a greenhouse than two university students dorm room. “Sicheng, I hate to tell you this, but half of your plants are dead.”

It was quiet for a couple minutes as Sicheng looked over his plants. “No they aren’t. Taeyong you cant just say that in hopes that I will get rid of them.”

“Sicheng, you idiot. Literally half of them are brown and dead!” Taeyong said, walking over to one of them. He held it up and pointed at the leaves. “Look at this, it is literally brown and dead, why do you still have this plant?”

The younger boy frowned and stomped over to Taeyong, grabbing the plant out of his hand and gently setting it back down in it’s spot. “It’s not dead, it’s just sick. I need to feed it more.”

“You need to get rid of it.”

But the younger boy shook his head and focused on rearranging his plants. “None of my plants are dead, and I’m not getting rid of any of them!” He turned around, holding a tiny plant in a pink base out towards his roommate. “I named this one Taeyong, after you.”

Taeyong let out a soft noise reaching his hand out to grab the plant before noticing something strange about it. “Sicheng that plant is dead as well.”

He let out a whine and spun around, setting the plant down. “I named it after you because I love you and this is the thanks I get? My roommate just telling me to get rid of my plants?”

The older boy rolled his eyes. “I’m going to bed, don’t bring home any more plants. The only way you can bring home more plants is if you get rid of the plants that are dead.”

 

\--

“Dong Sicheng!” Taeyong’s voice rang through the dorm, causing Sicheng to drop the cup he was holding. “Get your skinny ass in here right now!”

With eyes wide Sicheng half ran half walked into the room where Taeyong was calling him from. “Yes?” He asked, not knowing what he had done that had made the older boy seem so mad at him.

“What the hell are these?” He asked, pointing to where Sicheng had placed four new plants on Taeyong's bedside table. “Are these new plants?”

Sicheng was quiet as he diverted his eyes away and towards the floor. “Maybe.”

“Yes or no Sicheng.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Taeyong let out a sharp breath. “And why are they on my bedside table?’

“I didn’t have anywhere else to put them.”

It was quiet for a couple seconds as Taeyong just stared at the tiny plants Sicheng had shoved onto his bedside table. “Take them off, now.”

“But Tae-”

“Now Sicheng!” The older boy said, clearly annoyed with how the younger boy had been acting recently. “I don’t want to hear any excuses, you take these plants off my bedside table and find room for them.”

The younger boy quickly moved and grabbed the four plants into his arms. “But Taeyong I have nowhere else to put them.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you stupidly went and bought those four.” He let out another sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “Get rid of the dead plants and you will have plenty room for those four plants.”

Sicheng shook his head and set the plants down on his bed. “I’m not getting rid of any plants.”

 

“We’ll see.”

\--

Sicheng couldn’t believe his eyes. “Taeyong?” He half yelled, walking slowly into the dorm room. “Taeyong?” He yelled louder.

“What?”

The younger boy slowly turned his head towards the door frame Taeyong was leaning on. “Where are most of my plants?” It was quiet for a couple seconds before he repeated his question. “Taeyong, where are the rest of my plants?”

“The trash Sicheng.” Sicheng felt his heart break as he ran to the trashcan in the corner, dropping to his knees to try to see if they were in there. “They are gone Sicheng, the RA came and took them away.”

“W-what?” He asked looking back at his roommate. “Why would she come in and steal my plants?” His eyes were wide as he stood up, shaking his head. “And how could you just let her do it?”

“I’m the one who called her.” Taeyong said, uncrossing his arms and walking farther into the room. “I’m sorry.”

Quietness filled the room as the two boys just stared at each other. “Why?”

Taeyong blinked and slowly let out a breath. “They were getting to be to much Sicheng, I’m sorry. But when literally half of your plants are dead and you keep bringing home more, I had to do something.”

“So you thought throwing away my babies was the right thing to do?” Sicheng looked like he was close to tears and Taeyong stepped forward, wanting to comfort his roommate but Sicheng just stepped back. “I need to go replace them all, how many did you throw away?” He said, hurriedly looking around the room trying to count how many plants he was missing.

“You can’t go get anymore, I told the lady at the flower shop not to sell you any more plants for awhile.”

Sicheng stopped counting and looked back at Taeyong. “You, banned me?”

“It’s for your own good.”

\--

Sicheng carefully walked into the flower shop, peeking his head around the corner to see if the old lady who worked the front desk was sitting there. Letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that not only was she not there, there was nobody there in fact. He spent a couple minutes looking through the shelves picking up a couple and placing them in the basket he had picked up.

After he had finished browsing he moved up to the counter, where there was still nobody there. “Hello?” He called out, hoping that whoever came out wasn’t the old lady.

His prayers were answered when a attractive looking man came to the front. “Do you need checked out?” The boy said, looking up at Sicheng. “Oh wait.”

Sicheng paused, tilting his head to the side. “What? Is something wrong?”

“We’re not allowed to sell you any more plants. The pink haired boy told my grandma that we weren’t allowed.” He said, shaking his head, moving to grab the basket from the boy.

“Wait! Please, let me buy these Mr!” Sicheng begged, grabbing the basket back from the boy. “Taeyong threw away all my babies!”

The boy let out a sigh. “Don’t call me Mr. My name is Yuta.”

The younger boy smiled, trying to look as cute as possible. “Please, Yuta.”

“I don’t know, my grandma told me that if you came in to not sell you any plants. I don’t want to disappoint my grandma.”

“She doesn’t have to know.”

Yuta was quiet for a couple seconds as he looked inside the basket at the plants Sicheng had chosen. “I don’t know, your pink haired friend seemed really admative about us not selling you any plants. Something about that you keep them even after they are dead?”

The younger boy blushed and looked over Yuta’s shoulder at the painting on the wall. “I love them, I can’t just throw them away. Especially after I’ve named them and told them that I would love them forever.”

Yuta shook his head before looking over his shoulder one more time before reaching over to grab the first plant out of the basket. “Okay fine, but please make sure that my grandma doesn’t find out that I sold you some plants.”

He smiled and pulled out his wallet. “Thank you so much Yuta! I’m going to name this one after you.” He said, pointing to the small cactus in a black plotter.

“Oh?”

“Yeah it’s small and cute like you.” He said, not noticing how Yuta blushed and looked away, placing the plants in a box so Sicheng could carry it. “His name is now Yuta.”

Yuta pushed the box across the counter slowly, making sure to place the cactus now now known as Yuta in the box. “You think I’m cute?”

It was quiet as Sicheng slid the money across the counter, not knowing what to say. “Yes?”

“I think you are cuter.” Yuta said, grabbing the money and putting it in the register, making sure to get the correct change. “You are very cute, especially how much you love plants. But I think your pink haired friend is correct, you need to be able to throw away the plants when they die.””

Sicheng wrinkled his nose, pocketing his wallet again. “But I can’t, I love them.”

“If you love them let them go.” Yuta paused, looking over his shoulder again. “Or you can try harder to make sure they don’t die.”

“I try my hardest. But I will try harder, I don’t want to lose anymore babies.” Sicheng said, grabbing the box into his arms. “Thank you so much for letting me buy these.”

Yuta nodded. “You are welcome, but may I ask for a favor from you?’

The younger boy stopped. “What?”

“Give me your number.”

\--

“Dong Sicheng, you did not.” Taeyong stated, standing up as soon as the younger boy walked into the dorm. “You did not go and get more plants.”

Sicheng looked down sheepishly, making sure that he had a good grip on his box. “I may of.”

“I know you did, I can literally see the plant shops label on the box.” He walked towards Sicheng and peaked into the box. “6 plants! Sicheng, I told the lady at the shop to not sell you any more plants for a while.” He shook his head and stepped away. “Why did she sell you any plants?”

The younger boy smiled and walked past Taeyong, setting the box on his bed. He grabbed Yuta the cactus and set it in the middle of the plants. “She didn’t sell me any plants.”

A sharp gasp filled the room followed by Taeyong’s soft voice. “Did you steal them?”

“No!”

Taeyong placed his hand over his heart and let out a soft sigh. “Oh thank god, I was really concerned, I thought you had stolen them.”

“Her cute grandson sold me them.”

The older boy blinked at him a couple times before shaking his head and sat down on his bed. “And did said boy flirt with you?”

“I got his number.” Sicheng said, putting the rest of his plants on the shelf. “I named this cactus after him. And this one with the pink pot is named after you, I’m going to make sure that none of these don’t die.”

“That’s really sweet of you Sicheng. Are you going to be able to actually get rid of them if they die?” Taeyong asked, watching Sicheng make sure all the plants look good.

With a smile on his face he turned around and looked at Taeyong. “Of course! But incase I forget to water them would you possibly water them for me?”

Taeyong let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. “I suppose.”

 

“Thank you!”

“But no more buying them for awhile!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my normal update but hohohoho wanted to write and upload this


End file.
